


dreams (dark and broken and twisted).

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: dark fics y'know? (some vent) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bad Ideas, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Fantasy, Dark Jasper Jordan, Dreams about Killing People, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, M/M, Murder Fantasy, a little bit Anti-Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake and Monty Green, and it's aftermath from Mount Weather from Jasper's perspective, anyways this is weird! hope you like it!, but not really because Monty is my BOY??, i tagged non-con bc it's a dream but jonty have sex and then stuff happens very quickly after, jasper has some Thoughts about bellamy and monty respectively, monty is under no actual threat during and isn't even real in it tbh, referenced internalized homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: He takes in Bellamy’s wide, tear-slick brown eyes, his curly brown hair, his sharp jawline, his plump tiers, the crack in his chin that makes Jasper want to run his thumb along the edges, those scatterings of dark freckles and - and he shoots Bellamy right in his pretty face.facing the aftermath of Mount Weather, Jasper begins to cope.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Jasper Jordan, Bellamy Blake/Jasper Jordan, Finn Collins/Jasper Jordan, Monty Green/Jasper Jordan
Series: dark fics y'know? (some vent) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752745
Kudos: 15





	dreams (dark and broken and twisted).

**Author's Note:**

> So this is darker than expected and written all this morning so if it's no good, it's my morning brain lol. Anyways I had weird inspiration for this and hope you,,, like it?

The dreams of killing Clarke are easy. 

He hadn’t bonded with her enough and a majority of his connection to her had been ‘ _oh look! It’s one of our people!’_ more than it had been an actual genuine connection, so it makes it surprisingly easy to dream about grabbing her by that light blonde hair and using it to slam her _oh-so-pretty_ face into the table as he screams at her and she just screams. 

Finn’s dead, he learns, because of her as well and he mentions it every time as he kills her, watches her cornflower blue eyes widen and swell with tears when he says Finn’s name and - and he had always thought Finn was so cool and he had, he had had a bit of a crush on the older boy but he doesn’t admit that in the dreams. - or from pain, as he moves her in a way resembling that of slamming her head into a table again. 

He doesn’t, he slides the knife into her heart and listens to her gasping stop but her eyes are set on his face even as she dies and they both know the message left in the blade of the knife. 

_ For Maya, for Finn,  _ he loses who he’s avenging sometimes but it still feels good with her. 

* * *

Dreams of killing Bellamy are harder, both physically and emotionally. 

He cannot physically attack Bellamy in his dreams, even his dreams are realistic enough to point out that Bellamy could physically take him easily, and if he switches this around, he could kill Jasper and it’s - it’s just no good to imagine trying to physically attack Bellamy. 

Instead, he holds a gun to Bellamy - Bellamy who had taught him to shoot, Bellamy who had slipped him a gun in Mount Weather, Bellamy who had given him his own gun, Bellamy becomes the gun in many ways in Jasper’s mind but the gun, he actually knows how to handle a gun. 

Bellamy, for all the flack he could be given about being dreadfully clueless - which he is - and naive, does not ask why Jasper is holding the gun to him, no he pieces it all together and those pretty lips form out  _ Jasper _ as he shakes his head and his eyes are swimming with tears. 

He doesn’t apologize in the dreams even though Jasper knows he would in real life but he can’t even stand to hear it here and it’s his world so Bellamy and Clarke and  _ he  _ won’t do anything Jasper doesn’t want them to do: instead of apologizing Bellamy’s  _ pretty, distracting  _ mouth forms his name, like a plea, like an apology, like the apologies he’s so good at when something is only tangentially his fault. 

He takes in Bellamy’s wide, tear-slick brown eyes, his curly brown hair, his sharp jawline, his plump tiers, the crack in his chin that makes Jasper want to run his thumb along the edges, those scatterings of dark freckles and - and he shoots Bellamy right in his pretty face. 

He wakes up grasping his sheets and spends a few hours staring at the ceiling after Bellamy’s dreams because he remembers the handsome boy with Maya and how much he had wanted to keep her alive and he knows that Clarke and the situation really didn’t give him a choice. 

Sometimes he wonders if Bellamy’s dreams are actually because of Mount Weather.

* * *

Monty’s dreams are the worst. 

Not - not in many ways. It’s never a scene or a snippet like Bellamy and Clarke’s are, Bellamy and Clarke’s are sudden with no real background but also, all the background, like Mount Weather’s dining room or their maintenance room or a few ones on the Dropship, but Monty’s - Monty’s are _specific_. 

Monty’s start with him laying in bed on the Ark, the humming noise fading because it’s been so long he’s forgotten what it sounds like so it’s already improper but so is the geography when he steps out of his bedroom and down the hall and to Monty’s room, which is inaccurate structuring for both of their houses but works for the dream and he forgets the layouts of each too so it doesn’t matter. It doesn't matter. 

He knocks. He always knocks. When Monty answers, he looks like the current Monty he is now, the Monty that did everything that actually enabled Clarke to kill Mount Weather but he’s standing in the old Monty’s childhood room and he wonders if he looks different to this Monty, he must not because Monty invites him in anyway and they… they have sex.  It isn’t something they have ever done before, he has never folded Monty’s legs in to fuck into him in harsh, quick thrusts that makes Monty gasp and squirm and his eyelids flicker closed. It's just something he wanted. 

Afterward is when he kills Monty. 

Monty’s death is his most gentle because even as he covers Monty’s pretty mouth and nose with one hand and starts to suffocate him out, he doesn’t think he wants it. 

Even as Monty thrashes, weakened and tired by the nighttime status and the sex they’ve both just had but hitting his arms and his torso and Jasper isn’t looking at him. Jasper is looking at his headboard or the shelf on his headboard or the picture of them arm-in-arm smiling at nine years old he actually does remember Monty having on the Ark. 

He doesn’t look at Monty as he kills him, can’t, he’s too protective honestly and too in love with Monty and too broken because he wants to kill Monty but Monty is all he has left, is the only person he thinks he had ever truly fallen in love with. 

He can’t look, so he doesn’t. 

They’re his dreams, he gets to decide. 

Sometimes, after he kills Monty, he lays in that bed with him for hours, with his dead body on his Ark bed, angled like they were when they used to share joints or secrets or Jasper had kept to himself that he had wanted to kiss Monty very,  _ very  _ badly sometimes. 

Sometimes, he leaves. Stumbles out the door and can’t deal with what he’s done, can’t deal with hurting Monty if even for a moment, even for his quickest death yet, even for his dreams. 

He always wakes up gasping out sobs and choking on his own air and so wracked with it that he wretches for hours and hours and sobs uncontrollably. 

Monty’s dreams are never easy. 

* * *

The first moment he ever really doubts Alie is when she makes him stick the knife into Monty because  _ that’s not his death _ . Even he remembers that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you,,, enjoyed? this and kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
